Camp TV
by TheFangMeister
Summary: Hey! This is my first (of probably more) fanfic about the cartoon series Total Drama. If you don't watch it, I probably wouldn't recommend this to you. I do recommend watching the TV series if you haven't already, however. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.
1. Bears vs Mice!

**Camp TV: Episode one, Part 1. "Bears vs. Mice?!"**

The screen zooms into Camp Wawanakwa, where the season takes place as Chris begins to talk. "Hello, viewers! This is the first season of an ALL-NEW fan favorite season for all those who've been waiting for years! Enough with the chit-chat, let's begin introducing the cast!" A plane flies into view, carrying the 13 contestants in the season.

"Next, we've got our surprisingly liked couple through the seasons, Cody and Noah!" They both appear in the plane, resisting to jump. "I am NOT doing this," yelled Noah. "Yeah, I agree with him! Not jumping!" Cody agreed. "Just go, babies!" Chef said, pushing them out the plane.  
"Our next few contestants are Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro and Heather!" Tyler and Lindsay hold each other screaming, while Alejandro and Heather glare at each other, not seeming to care about falling.

"Well, aren't they cute couples! Next, we have Scott, Duncan, and Courtney!" "This wasn't in the CONTRACT!~~" Courtney yelled, falling from the sky. "Shush, princess!" Duncan yelled, quite annoyed. "Hey! Don't yell at her!" Scott screamed at Duncan rather confidently. Both Duncan and Scott glared at each other, forming a rivalry.

"Well, uh, that's... nice! Anyway, next we have Lightning and Bridgette!" They fall out the plane, Lightning diving professionally. "Sha-YEAAAH!" "Can you PLEASE Sha-Shut up, Lightning!" Bridgette yelled, immediately covering her mouth. "S-Sorry... "

"That's, well, un-Bridgette like! Anywho, we need to hurry this up! Next is Kait- a NEW contestant this year- and a returning contestant, TRENT!" Kait falls out the plane, holding a platter of cupcakes. Kait yells, "ANYBODY WANTS SOME?!" Trent later falls, flailing his arms and legs. "Tell me again why I rejoined this..!?"  
As the cast swims back to the shore, Chris appears, flying on his jetpack, dropping towels and 2 strange icons on the beach. "Hello, this year's victims- I mean, contestants! Because of the success of the previous seasons, the producers have decided that we create a new season with not just random contestants- But fan FAVORITE competitors! 'Dunno how, but congrats!"

Lightning finished drying off and ran to Chris. "Whatever! Just give Lightning the money so Lightning can spend it all on trophies!" he said. "Hold up there, Thunder. Before we decide any winners, we need teams, correct? Well, here they are: The Mutant Mice and Brutal Bears!"  
"Mice and bears? Great team names, Chris," Noah said, rolling his eyes. Cody appears behind him, sighing intently at Noah. "Yeah, he's right! Can't we be able to pick names like in World Tour?" Cody asked.

"No, my names will do, thank you," Chris said glaring at them both. "Now, shall I explain the rules. First things first, each of you will be placed on a team. After half of the cast is gone, we will merge. To make it to the merge and possibly farther, you must win each challenge with your team or take a chance at not being voted off in the ceremony! As for how you will leave, will be a surprise! Simple. Now, for the teams!"

"On team Mutant Mice, is Lindsay-" Chris was interrupted by Lindsay. "Ooh, Chris! Can me and Tyler be on the same team? We just have to!" she complained. "Just let me finish, Lindsiot! Now, again. On team Mutant Mice we have Lindsay, Courtney, Scott, Bridgette, Alejandro, and Noah!"  
Cody raised his hand to complain about not being on the same team as Noah, but he quickly put it down, slightly blushing, thinking: "Man.. If I can't be on the same team as Noah, i'll just have to make it to the merge!" He grinned, absolutely sure he would make it there with him. Lindsay sighed loudly and continued complaining to Chris, but he simply ignored her and kept explaining.

"On team Brutal Bears, we have Cody, Tyler, Heather, Lightning, Duncan, Trent, and Kait!" Heather groaned and said, "Ugh! I'm on a team of IDIOTS." Duncan smirked, carving a piece of wood saying "You're one of them, Heather, hun." She glared at him but brushed him off anyway. "Get bent."

"Now, for the first challenge! A quick and rather easy challenge, actually! We'll be having a mini talent show; BUT! Each team must pick 1 person from their team to do the challenge! And it'd better be good; the losing team will be sending home TWO people today! Yeah, an extra person just because I feel like it." He grinned while the others groaned.


	2. Bears vs Mice! p 2

Camp TV: Episode one, Part Two: "Bears vs Mice?!"  
TEAM MUTANT MICE  
After the team formed at one side of the beach, they decided that they would first figure out their team captains. Almost immediately, both Alejandro and Courtney stated, "I'll be team captain!" They both looked at each other, supposedly doing a staring contest. Courtney failed after a few minutes- a long time, indeed -claiming Alejandro as the captain. He grinned, saying "I am only captain to help the team win, of course. And I say that I go for the contest."

TDConfessional: Alejandro chuckled, looking at the camera. "It's obvious that a team never votes off their leader first. It's custom. And it's only right that the captain gets to do the challenge. I am quite," he smirked at the camera, "Dashing, are I not?"

Lindsay agreed, clapping saying, "I agree with Jalapeño! He's like, so hot! Other than Tyler, of course!" she giggled. Courtney tapped in stating "I think I should go in! I could show them my leadership skills-" she glared at Alejandro, "that a certain spaniard could use!" Alejandro smiled, looking at Courtney sweetly, "Dear Courtney, you can have leader spot if you want.. It will not matter much." She grinned, quickly standing back up. "Thank you! I, Courtney, am now leader of the team!" Alejandro glared at Courtney, surprised she took the offer. Everyone groaned, except for Scott, who seemed happy.

TDConfessional: Alejandro shook his head. "Hm.. This will not be as easy as I thought. Courtney will need more... time, I see."

Courtney sighed, still standing up. "But.. I guess Alejandro can still go. Just because Chris is idiotic enough to enjoy anything from you. She smiled at him.

TEAM BRUTAL BEARS  
The leader of this team, surprisingly, was easily picked. Nobody was really interested in leading. Heather took the spot immediately, grinning evilly. "As leader of the team, I choose who should go in the dumb talent show! I think cupcake girl over there should be good enough!" she said, pointing at Kait. She looked up at her from eating one of her cupcakes, smiling widely- "Sure, Heather!" Trent raised his hand, slightly frowning- "Hey, wait. I think I should go up! You know, I could play a little song on my guitar!" He raised his guitar in his other hand. "I'm really skilled!~"  
"No," Heather stated, "I said Krissy goes, so she goes." Kait sighed. "Uh, Heather, my name is Kait. And I think Trent should go! I think Chris would like a song better," she said, smiling. Heather rolled her eyes, groaning. "Ugh, whatever. Trent goes. Just get ready!"

TDConfessional: Heather glared at the camera. "It doesn't matter who goes, just as long as I win the million. And I'm NOT getting cheated out of it this time!"

THE CHALLENGE  
"Alright! I hope everyone decided their contestant, because the show is starting NOW!" he yelled over the intercom, grinning. While the contestants walked toward the stage, Tyler and Lindsay finally met since the plane. "LINDSAY! How's it been?!" he exclaimed, grinning. "It's been awesome, Tyler! It's too bad we couldn't be on the same team! Carol is so mean!" she complained.

After walking another minute or so, they finally reached the stage. Chris yelled out, "Hello, contestants! Time to get this over with! Almost out of time! Team Mutant Mice, you're up!"  
Alejandro walked up to the stage, grinning. He stood up straight, ripping off his shirt revealing his muscled body. He modeled, flexing and moving swiftly. Once almost finished, he sat down, pulling down a string and water fell down on him. Classic. "Well... that was interesting.. Anyway, next team! Your up!" Alejandro walked down the steps of the stage, his hands at his side confidently. "I'm sure I must've won," he informed his team.

Trent walked up the stage, sitting on a stool. He tuned his guitar, humming, saying "Hey! I'd like to perform a hand-written song, created by myself! Hope you like it." He grinned, starting to play his song. He played it very well, indeed. After finishing, he smiled, asking "Chris.. how'd I do..?"  
Chris grinned, getting up from his seat clapping. "Very well done, Trent! I'd say by far that Team Brutal Bears wins the challenge! Team Mutant Mice, meet me by the campfire!" Team MM all cheered in delight, while the other team walked to the bonfire, glaring at Alejandro especially.

THE ELIMINATION  
"Alright, team Mutant Mice, the votes are in. Surprisingly, it was almost unanimous! The contestant leaving today is Alejandro!" Alejandro quickly shot up, looking at his team in hate. "You voted for me?! But, I'm the most useful here! You'll regret it!" Annoyed, Chef quickly picked him up, emptying him into a cannon. "oh, and did I forget to tell you! The way contestants are leaving this way is through the Cannon of Shame! Alejandro here will be testing it out for us!" Alejandro's eyes widened, asking "Wait.. Testing?! You didn't test it ye-" Alejandro was shot into the sky.  
Duncan got up, confused, asking "Wait, isn't there two people leaving today?" The Mutant Mice quickly sighed, glaring at him. "Oh.. right! Almost forgot. Trent, since you were the one in the challenge today, you have to choose who will leave from from either team!"  
"Either team..?" he asked. Trent looked around at both teams, thinking who should leave. "I hate doing this, but I guess it's payback from season 1. I pick Heather to leave!" Both teams gasped, looking at Heather in delight. "FINALLY!" many yelled out.  
"Wait.. No! I can't leave! I'm the captain! I rule this te-" She was picked up and shoved into the cannon by Chef, and soon shot into the sky with Alejandro.  
"Well, that ends the first episode of the season! I guess Alejandro and Heather were our first out. Maybe it was for the better! Maybe not. The question is, which fan favorite will triumph above all and win the million? Find out next time!


	3. Ice-scream anyone?

**Camp TV: Episode 2. "Ice-scream anyone?"**  
Team Brutal Bears were fast asleep in their cabins, except for Tyler, who was doing pull-ups with tree branches. "Twenty one... Twenty.. TWO! Uh.. what comes next?" he wondered, losing focus and falling down the tree. "OOF," he yelped in pain. "Aw, man! I can do better than that!" he assured himself, trying again. "...Twenty three! Twenty four... Fifty! WOOHOOO!" He raised his arms in the air, accidentally letting go and falling once again. "Uh... ugh.. Wow, it's really hot out.."  
The camera goes to Team Mutant Mice, all sound asleep except for Scott. He was outside in the woods looking for a safety statue. Whether there was or wasn't one, we don't know yet. "C'mon.. c'mon.. where would Chris hide a statue of his head?" he wondered. "It's searing hot out here! Oh, it doesn't matter. Just as long as my team doesn't lose, there's no way i'm getting elimina-" He was interrupted by the familiar growl of a land shark. "Oh- oh, no! Not now! G-Go away Fang!" he exclaimed at the approaching shark. Fang grinned at him, still walking towards Scott, about to eat him.  
"N-NO! AAAAAH!" Scott yelled, running away from the land shark. While he was running blindly away, he tripped over Tyler while he was still laying on the ground in pain.  
"GAH," Tyler yelped again. "Oh, uh.. Tyler! Long time, no see.. R-Right?" Scott said, hoping that Fang hadn't followed him. "Dude, what are you doing out here this early," Tyler asked, glaring at Scott. "Uh.. You know, fresh air..! Nothing can beat a nice walk around the forest!" he said, obviously lying. "Uh.. Okay! Just doing some exercise routines! I was just finishi-" Tyler was interrupted by Chris on the intercom.  
"Hello, remaining contestants! As some of you may have noticed- Tyler and Scott- it is super hot outside! A clear sign of mid-summer. Today's challenge will be to cool off- with handmade icecream!" The approaching contestants cheered, happy they wouldn't have to sweat all day. Chris laughed, saying "You didn't think the icecream was for you, did you? It's for me!" Chris continued to laugh, walking toward the contedtants while they groaned in heat.  
"Chris..! You can't seriously let us burn here, can you?!" Bridgette complained. "I don't really mind! It helps me with my tan!" Lindsay said, laying on the ground getting tanned. "Ugh.. Whatever. Each team'll get one water bottle! Better share it wisely!" Chris threw a bottle to each team. "Now, can I explain the challenge, please?"  
Chris walked around in a circle, explaining the challenge. "Like I said, each team will have to create an icecream cone- with any topping you like! But, the catch is- you'll have to find them yourself! Mhm, all by yourself! And it better be delicious, too! The team with the best icecream wins the challenge! Loser team picks someone to go home!"  
"Simple enough," Noah said. "It's going to be suuper easy making toppings by ourselves." Chris glared at him. "Well, no need to be sarcastic there, Noah." he said, rolling his eyes. "There are 10 ingredients hidden on the island! Find them, add them to your icecream.  
"This is Sha-easy! Lightning will get everything! Sha-bye bye!" Lightning ran off, running directly into the forest. Duncan rolled his eyes, following Lightning. "I'll go with athlete over here. Kait, Trent, you two go to the beach. There might be something there. Cody, Tyler, you check near the mountains. 'Kay?" The team all agreed, going in their directions.  
Courtney got up, immediately taking order. "Okay! Lindsay and Bridgette, you check the beach! Noah and Scott, go check the forest! I'll check the mountains! Alright?" They all nodded, going to their destination. Courtney sighed, walking to the mountains. "Alone, hm? Oh well. This challenge will be easy peasy!"  
THE BEACH  
Kait and Trent made it to the beach within a few minutes, unsure where to look. Trent spoke up, "Okay, maybe we should split up. I check in the sand while you check in trees and stuff?" "Sure, Trent!" She agreed, skipping towards the trees. Trent started digging when he felt something in the dirt. "I think I found one!" He yelled. He pulled at the object, taking it out, revealing three cartons of icecream; chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla. "Yeah! Found three flavors!"  
Bridgette finally made it to the beach, sighing, seeing the prize was already found. "Hey, Trent... Would you be kind enough to give our team some of the icecream..? We need it for our sundae." Trent smiled, handing her the chocolate carton. "Sure! It's no problem. It's only nic-" Lindsay and Kait yelled from accross the beach, falling with bunches of marshmallows in their hands. "Yayy! I found little clouds!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Yeah, little clouds.." Kait said smiling. Bridgette grinned with Trent, walking to them. "I think we can all share these, right?" Everyone nodded, taking some marshmallows and continued searching.  
Chris yelled over the intercom. "SHARING?! That doesn't boost ratings! Ugh, whatever. Team Mutant Mice and Brutal Bears both have 2 items so far! I wonder who will find the next ones... Meheheh."  
THE FOREST  
Scott's mind was doing backflips, worrying that he'll see the shark again. "What if he comes out to get me? What if he does, and eats me!" He accidentally yelped out loud, startling Noah. "Calm down, farmboy. It's only a sundae. It's not like it's going to eat you," he said, quite annoyed. "Calm down?! I am calm!" he said loudly.  
"Lightning found the nuts!" Lightning yelled, appearing in front of Scott and Noah. "It's no use, loser team! Lightning never loses! Sha-BAM!" he yelled, punching Noah right in the nose. "...!?" he mumbled, falling to the floor unconcious.  
Scott yelled and ran into a tree, trying to escape. "Uh.. Maybe there's something in the tree!" He said, climbing up. Lightning was about to chase him when Duncan put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm, dude. We're only here to get the items. No need to take out the competiton," he said.  
Meanwhile, Scott was climbing through the trees when he noticed something sticking out of a hole. "Hmm.. What is this? An item!" he stuck his arm inside the hole, quickly getting stung by bees. "OW OW OW OWWWW!" he continued yelping, eventually pulling out chocolate sauce. "Yes, finally!" he exclaimed.  
Lightning suddenly appeared, swinging on a vine, snatching the syrup from Scott's hands, then landing on the ground without a scratch. "Sha-Score!" He ran away with the syrup, Scott still staring in amazement.  
"WOW! See, now that's what I wanna see! Team BB found the nuts first, but then Scott found the chocolate syrup! Then LIGHTNING swung on a vine and stole it from Scott! HahahaHA!" Scott glared at the intercom. "Shut up, McLean!"  
THE MOUNTAIN  
Courtney made her way up the mountain, taking a big gulp from her team's water bottle, finishing it all. "It's going to be cold up there, so there's no need!" She smiled, hiking up further. Cody and Tyler were surprisingly far ahead of her, probably because of Tyler's climbing skills. "You know, Cody, you can get off my back and climb for yourself sometime now," he said. "But, Tyler, when I get off, I might fall down the mountain! I don't have much climbing skills," he said, not wanting to climb.  
Courtney managed to catch up to them, Tyler slowing down due to Cody's weight. "Ha! You having a hard time, boys?" she asked, playfully. "Uh.. N-No! We're just letting you go ahead because... Ladies first, right?" Tyler said, grinning.  
Once they were neck and neck, they finally reached the summit, seeing 3 ingredients on a table; sprinkles, cones, and 1 cherry. "Ha! Too easy!" Tyler ran for the cherry, but Courtney quickly jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. "NOT today, wanna-be athlete!" she yelled. "GAH! Get off of me, Courtney! Cody! Get the sprinkles!" Courtney groaned, got up, and picked up Tyler with all of her strength. "Later, loser!" She threw him off the side of the mountain, quickly taking the cherry.  
"TYLER!" Cody quickly jumped and grabbed the cone, sliding on the ice. "CODY! Give me that cone!" She tried to tackle him too, but she slipped and bumped into Cody, pushing closer towards the edge. "Courtney! We're going to FALL!" he said, eyes widening. "I know you idio-" she was interrupted by Cody screaming as they fell of the side.  
ELIMINATION  
"Hmm... If Courtney has all 3 of the mountain items, team Mutant Mice wins! If she didn't, they lose! You better hope she does!" Team MM sighed, except for Noah who had a broken nose. "Mehh, I don't care. Thunder over here broke my nose!" he exclaimed, glaring at Lightning. "Lightning don't care! Lightning only wants to win, so don't stand in my way!" he replied, grinning.  
Courtney, Tyler, and Cody appeared in the sky, falling to the ground. Somehow, Courtney landed first, with Tyler and Cody landing on top of her. "Ugh.." she muttered. "Well, um, it seems that Team Mutant Mice doesn't have 5 items! Tea, Brutal Bears win the challenge!" The team cheered as the others left for the bonfire.  
Courtney appears at the bonfire in a full-body cast with many broken bones, due to her fall. "Well, due to my new contract for the season, we don't need a vote for today! Courtney is too injured to continue, so.. Bye bye!" Courtney gasped, trying to wheel away from the cannon. But Chef picked her up anyway, putting her in the cannon and shooting her into the sky.  
"Well, today wasn't as dramatic as I hoped, but I still have my ice cream!" he grinned, taking a bite. "Um.. Well, we'll see you next time on Camp TV!"


	4. PAINtball Hunt

**Camp TV: Episode 3. "PAINtball Hunt"**  
Duncan appears walking around the camp, spray painting on trees and buildings. "Why did I even rejoin this game..? I already won my million. But, then again.. another million won't hurt." He grinned, continuing to spray paint.  
Lindsay and Tyler appear behind a tree, kissing. "This is the only time we can ever see each other, Linds." Tyler said, sighing. "Oh, it's okay, Taylor! When we win the game we can be together!" she said, smiling at him. "Yeah, you're right.. That's just another reason why we have to win! And once we make the merge, we can't lose!" He replied, grinning and getting up. Lindsay got up too, kissed him on the cheek. He grinned, then said, "Hey, I think the challenge is starting soon. We should get going." They both nodded, and headed toward their cabins.  
Trent was at the footsteps of his team's cabin, playing a song on his guitar about Gwen. "Oh, Gwen. I wish you would have joined this season with me..." He frowned. "At least you finally broke up with Duncan. He didn't deserve you... But if I win the competition, I can win it! For both of us." He smiled and continued playing.  
Cody was sitting on a tree branch, slowly kicking his legs. "Noah... How did I even like you in the first place? You're so sarcastic and smart..." He sighed, smiling lightly. "I need to make it to the merge with you. Then maybe we could talk a little... and maybe.." He started day dreaming, thinking of him.  
Scott was searching for the gilded Chris as usual. He had started thinking of his love, Dawn. He had missed Dawn so much after he eliminated her in Revenge of the Island. He had noticed how much he loved her after she left. And it was his fault. All his. And now he had this crazy mutated shark chasing him just because he stole his tooth! Unfair. None of this was fair. And if he could win the million, everything could be how it should... Dawn and Scott together.  
Bridgette had been one of the few who were actually in bed still. She had dreamed about Geoff, the only person she ever wanted. Not Alejandro. In World Tour she had actually almost fallen for Alejandro, and that led to her elimination and almost-breakup with Geoff. She was glad he was already gone. He couldn't charm her anymore. She would win for Geoff.  
Chris had gotten annoyed by all this, so he ended it. "EWWW! Too much love! Nobody likes that kind of stuff! Especially you, Cody!" He drove to the center of the camp while the others came, Cody slightly blushing. "ANYWAY, today's challenge will be a a paintball challenge! Or should I say, PAINtball? Mehehehe. Each person will be given a paintball gun. Each team has it's own color." He pointed at the paintball guns, colored either red or blue. "If you see someone from the other team, you shoot them with a paintball, like so!" He shot one at an intern, who fell to the ground afterwards. "If you're hit, you're OUT. But there's a special surprise awaiting each team at the end... But that's a surprise. Mehehe. Ready? GO!"  
Each team quickly picked up their paintball guns, split up, and headed for the forests. Unsurprisingly, Lightning had started chasing Lindsay first.  
"The weak always go first!" he yelled. Lindsay turned around and saw him, clapping and giggling. "Oh, hi, Lighting! Do you know what to do with this?" She handed him the paintball gun. "..Wow! This was sha-easy!" He shot her in the arm and she sighed, complaining. "D'awww! Am I out now, Lighting?" "Well duh, Lindsay!" He ran off leaving her in the dust.  
Cody had been looking around for 20 minutes before he finally found someone. It was Noah. He had his chance! He ran up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Noah! Long time no see!" He grinned at Noah, who turned around."Well, if it isn't the Codester." He grinned. "What's up?" Cody answered excitedly, "Nothing reall-" Cody had heard a paintball shot, and it hit him in the stomach. "OOF," he fell back, hit his arm on the paintball gun and it accidentally hit Noah on the foot. He looked down and saw both of them shot, sighing. "Well.. we're out." He sat down next to Cody. Behind them, Bridgette snickered. "Oops." she whispered and walked away.  
Scott didn't have to look long, since he found Kait and Trent talking within a few minutes. He muttered, "Hmm.. What are they talking about?" He got closer and started eavesdropping.  
"Hi, Trent!" Kait had said. "Hey, Kait! This game is pretty crazy, isn't it?" He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, it's crazy! It's my first season and i'm already wondering if it's worth it," she wondered out loud. "Heh.. Same here. I wonder what the surprise will be-" He accidently tripped over a rock and fell right on Kait's lips. He quickly got up, blushing darkly. "Uh.. Sorry.." he said, rubbing his arm. "I-It's oka-" They were interrupted by the fire of 2 paintball shots, hitting them both. They both fell over, laughing.  
TDConfessional: Trent sighed. "Wow.. that was just... AMAZING!"  
Chris yelled over a loudspeaker. "This is going to be GREAT for ratings! Has Trent fallen in love with Kait? Has Kait fallen in love with Trent! Only time will tell!" He grinned in delight. "Anyways, it seems its Scott and Bridgette vs. Lightning, Tyler, and Duncan! Which team will win?"  
TDConfessional: Kait sighed. "Trent was just... wow." She smiled. "First season and already my first kiss! Woo!"  
Tyler and Duncan bumped into each other while hunting for contestants. They decided to work together since they didn't find anyone. They were walking around when they noticed Bridgette. Tyler said, "I got this one, dude!" and shot at Bridgette, but surprisingly, it wasn't Bridgette! It was a cardboard cutout. Duncan's eyes widened, saying "Dude! We've been tricked! She could be behin-" Duncan was shot in the leg. Tyler quickly turned around and shot randomly. "AAAAAH!" he yelled. Bridgette tried dodging but eventually got hit. She sighed, saying "Aww. Well, you got me." She smiled. "But we've got you." Tyler, confused, asked "Wait, what?!" He turned again and saw Scott, who immediately shot at him. Tyler sighed, "Darn it!"  
Chris yelled over the loudspeaker, "Looks like it's Scott vs. Lightning! But where is Lightning, I wonder? Mehehe."  
Scott was shaking, still afraid if he would see Fang or Lightning, both were after him. "C'mon.. Come out, come out, wherever you are, Lightning!" As if on cue, Lightning jumped out of a tree and shot rapidly at Scott. "AAAAH!" He yelled, dodging the shots amazingly. When Scott got the chance, he shot Lightning in mid-air with the paintball gun and made it. "Sha-AWWWW," he grumbled. "You'll pay for that, Scott!" They both shot glares at each other.  
As the contestants gathered around the camp, Chris announced the winner. "It looks like Scott has won the challenge for his team! Buuut, there's an extra surprise today! Scott can choose from 3 people to bring into the game; Heather, Sierra, or Gwen." Both teams gasped, hearing Scott's choice for the returning contestant:  
Scott grinned, saying firmly, "I choose for Sierra to join the game!"  
ELIMINATION  
Chris had a platter of marshmallows, throwing them to the remaining contestants. "Tonight's loser is... Duncan!" Chef picked him up and threw him into the cannon. "Wha..W-Wait! Why would anyone vote for me? What did I doOOO-" He was shot into the sky.  
Chris grinned, remembering something he almost forgot. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? The person who shot the most amount of people will also be leaving! Mehehhehe. And according to the footage, it was Lightning! So, sha-bye bye, bucko!" Chef loaded him into the cannon. "Wait! You can't do this! I'm the most athletic person here! This is so- SHA-AAAAAH!" He was sent into the sky.  
"Well, that was interesting. Are Trent and Kait a new couple? Is Cody finally going to get Noah? And will Sierra stalk Cody again this year? Find out next time on Camp TV!"  
Sierra appears in the plane that brought the other contestants, cannonballing into the water. "WEEEEEE! FOR CODY!"


	5. Drama, Explosions, and Mud

Camp TV: Episode 4. "Drama, Explosions, and Mud"  
After the success with finally communicating with Noah again, Cody started to feel as if them together could actually work out for once. Maybe if he made it to the finale, they could win and share the money with him! Or maybe they could both be in the finale. A friendship finale! Or a more-than-friendship finale..  
Noah had been a little creeped out by Cody stalking him constantly. He had noticed him staring at him during the first challenge, constantly trying to socialize with Noah. It had been a problem at first, but he eventually got used to it, and kinda liked it. Someone had actually liked talking to him. Not something you see every day. He thought they could have a good relationship. As friends.  
Kait had had a hard time sleeping last night. The kiss with Trent had sent her on a mental joyride. She felt as if she'd finally found her perfect match. The only problem was.. Trent already had a girlfriend. Or did he? "Ugh... too much thinking. Time for cupcakes!" she said, getting up and yawning. Cupcakes had always kept her mind busy and calm. She didn't know how long her method would work.. But for now, she just needed some sugar.  
"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacon!" Sierra whispered into Cody's ear while he sleeped. Cody slowly blinked his eyes open, "...Mom? Five more minutes, please.." He turned over and saw Sierra's face, quickly getting up and running to the other side of the cabin. "Sierra!? Why are you in the boy's cabin? You're a girl... right?" he asked, still surprised. "Well of course, Cody-kins! I just had to check on you! It's what coupls do!" she said, smiling widely. "Wait.. what?"  
They were both interrupted by the gong of a bell, set by Chris in the middle of camp. As the sleeping contestants awoken and joined him, he explained the rules of the challenge. "Hello, competitors! And welcome, Sierra, who Scott allowed to join last challenge!" He chuckled, looking at Cody. "Having a fun time? Meheheh. Anyway, today's challenge is simple!"  
"Each team will be given a partner from the OPPOSITE team. Each pairing will be given 1 blindfold and one mega horn. The person with the blindfold will be lead into a course by their partner!" He grinned. "The first pair to make it past the finish line will face off against each other in the second part of the challenge. The winning player's team wins immunity, while the loser will be AUTOMATICALLY eliminated. No ceremony. No marshmallows." He tossed four mega horns and blindfolds on the ground.  
"Alright! Now for the pairs! Scott and Kait, your pair #1." Chris informed them. Scott walked over to her, looking her up and down. "Seems easy. I get the blindfold, you get the mega horn. I was the best at navigating while blind back at the farm!" He grinned, picking it up. "Fine with me!" Kait replied, picking up the mega horn smiling.  
"Bridgette and Trent, you're pair #2." Chris announced. Trent shrugged, walking toward her. "Fine with me. I'll be the mega horn, if that's alright with you." Bridgette smiled , replying "Sure, Trent. Just don't let me run into walls, alright?" They both chuckled, smiling.  
"Mehehee. I chose this one especially for the ratings! Cody and Sierra, you're team #3!" Chris said, chuckling. Cody's mouth dropped open, muttering: "N-No... Not her! Anyone but Sier-" "CODY!" She tackled Cody, putting him into a tight hug. "We're in the same team! Aren't you happy?!" she exclaimed. "S-Sierra.. you're choking me.."  
"Noah and Tyler, you're team #4." Chris grinned, starting a high five, only for Noah to deny it. "I'm the mega horn. Kay?" Noah said, his arms crossed. "Sure, dude! I can take lots of hits into walls!" He grinned again, hitting his head into a wall to prove his point. "Uh.. S-See?" He fell to the ground. "...Ow."  
The screen faded, soon returning to an area filled with giant cakes, mud pools and logs. "Alright! This is the stage- a trap filled course for our test dummies- I mean, blind-folded dummies!" He chuckled, laughing at his own joke. "Mega horns- you must guide your partner across the course without severely injuring them. First one out makes it to the second half. Ready? GO!"  
Sierra was the first to use the horn. "CODY! Go left! Then right, left, northeast, northwest, left, right, forward, right, left, then forward!" She squealed, hoping Cody and her would win. "Sierra! I'm not entirely sure I can trust your judgement.." He gulped, following her directions." Trent had started instructing Bridgette slowly, making sure she makes each turn without failing. "..Go left next. Wait no! Go right," he said, almost making Bridgette trip. "Woah.. nice save, Trent!" she said, continuing his instructions.  
Scott and Tyler were neck and neck, each wobbling around from their partner's bad explaining. "What's the point," Noah asked, "if my partner or I is going to have to go home? The chances of me losing are too high." "Well, it's always good to win, though!" Kait countered. "We could win the respect of our teams if we win!" she said, smiling widely. Meanwhile, Scott had fallen into a pool of mud, while Tyler was still stumbling around when _BOOM_- Tyler flew into the sky by an exploding bomb. "AAAAAAH!"  
Cody was a little ahead of Bridgette, who was still catching up quickly. "One more turn right!" Sierra and Trent said in unison. Cody accidentally smacked Bridgette in the face, trying to feel his way around. She stumbled back into a pool of mud, sighing. "Really, Cody?" she asked, glaring. "Sorry! I guess we're winning this challeng-" Tyler appeared in the sky, falling just ahead of the finish line, burnt to a crisp. "Uh.. Why are the birdies flying with singing stars..?" He passed out.  
"Well," Chris said, surprised. "It seems TYLER has one the first part of the challenge, putting him and Noah into the second half!" Noah gasped, looking ahead, glaring. "He WON?! But how? I wasn't even guiding him!" He sighed walking towards Chris.  
"Alright, for the final chall- Wait, you didn't even see where he was going? And didn't even try to guide him?" Noah nodded, rolling his eyes. "You're point is...?" "The challenge WAS if the blind-folded contestants fell into a trap more than 10 times, the other partner would leave! But now, since you didn't even TRY, you're automatically out!"  
"WHAT!? Ugh, whatever. This is pointless anyways. I don't need a million." He sighed as Chef picked him up, walking to the cannon when Cody yelled out to him. "Noah! Wait. I have something to tell you. Noah.. i've been having feelings about you for a while now. Ever since TDWT, actually. I feel like.. we could make a couple. An awesome couple! Like, boyfriend and boyfriend." He smiled, looking straight into his eyes. "Noah.. Will you go out with me?"  
Noah gasped quietly, looking down. "Cody.. I w-" He was stuffed into the cannon and shot into the sky. Cody yelled out, "NOOOO! Chris, you'll pay for that!" He jumped on him, tackling him down. He kicked him off, quickly ending the show. "Well, that was dramatic! Trust was tested! Sierra stalked! Couples were suggested at! And finally, Cody asked out Noah! What will happen next? Find out on the next episode of Camp TV!" He was again tackled by Cody, still angry about Noah.


	6. The Walking Dread

**Camp TV: Episode 5. "The Walking Dread"**  
Chris had woken all of the contestants up especially early for the challenge. "WAKE... UP!" he yelled on the megaphone as all the contestants jumbled out of their cabins, yawning and moaning. "Do we really have to be up this early, Chris?" Cody yawned, still angry at Chris for eliminating Noah the other challenge. He hadn't even got to answer Cody's question about dating him! Chef could had at least waited to fire him into the sky. Rude!  
"Yes, Cody! Okay, here's what you need to do: Jog to the other side of the island! Once you're there, you'll find a food court; But it's empty! Once you get too the food court, wait until the entire cast comes. I'll explain the rest later. Ready? GO!"  
They all started running. They all seemed to be alright after a few minutes; except for Lindsay and Cody, who were excessively out of shape. "Uh, don't worry Linds! I'll carry you!" Tyler exclaimed, picking her up and leaving Cody in the far last place. "Tyler, she's not even on our team! Why are you-" Then he remembered that they were still a couple. Unlike Cody, who would probably never find someone. He sighed.  
"Where is my Cody-kins?!" Sierra asked, running far behind in the race looking for him. Cody heard her and tried hiding in a bush, but to no avail. "Oh, there you are my sweet! How did you get stuck in a bush?" she asked, picking Cody up and running surprisingly fast ahead. "Um, that's not important. What is important is, how can you run that fast?"  
"I've been training for this moment, Cody-kins! If you ever had trouble with physical stuff I would help!" she replied, smiling. "Thats... sweet, Sierra. Thanks."  
Kait and Trent were walking together, chatting and laughing and whatnot. She had felt really close to Trent during the last few days after the amazing kiss. She wanted to kiss him really bad; like, REALLY bad, but she was afraid he still liked Gwen. There's always that chance...  
Surprisingly, Sierra and Cody were the first ones to arrive. Then it was Tyler and Lindsay, Bridgette, Scott, and finally Kait and Trent. Chris was standing in the center of the court, about to explain the next part when Scott said, "Yeah! We won the challenge! We got here first, right?" he asked. "Sure," he replied, "You got here first. But that wasn't the challenge." Everyone made a short sigh. "However, since you thought it was, i'll be giving you a gourmet dinner! All on me!" He laughed as Chef brought in all the food, especially an artificially made turducken. Both teams gasped, and without another word, they all dug into the feast, all except for Sierra.  
She eyed Chris and Chef, who were both chuckling at this point. "Sierra, aren't you gonna eat anything?" Bridgette asked, stuffing her mouth with food. "No thanks," Sierra said, still eyeing Chris and the food, "I don't think this is right..." Bridgette shrugged and continued eating.  
After about an hour, basically all the food was gone. Sierra had only ate a little, still wary about the food. Chris had banged his gong, ending the feast. "Okay, cutlets, time for the challenge!" Chris announced, the contestants moaning. "This challenge will be a nod to one of TDI's first ones. You will have to stay awake as long as you can! Last person awake = immunity for their team! Now, you ready? GO!"  
They had all gasped, knowing they had been tricked, all except Sierra, who was happy about not eating. "Ha! I can't lose now!" She danced around the court.  
After an hour, Lindsay and Tyler had both fallen asleep. "Three for MM, three for BB!" Chris said as quietly as possible. Kait and Trent were talking to each other, trying to keep themselves awake. "Um.. What's your favorite snack?" he asked. "Cupcakes! Cupcakes for sure.." she answered, slowly drifting to sleep. "No.. C'mon, Kait. Stay up." he flicked her forehead playfully. She flicked him back, and started an apparent flicking war, which kept them awake anyway.  
Bridgette had fallen asleep after another hour, along with Scott who was still mumbling in his sleep, "Five more minutes, papa..?"  
Chris whispered again, "Looks like team MM has one contestant left! However, team BB has 3 members left! Will Sierra be able to stay awake longer than them? Let's find out!"  
Cody had hidden from Sierra. The last thing he needed was someone whispering in his ear while he sleeped. But now, he would sleep in peace... and he passed out.  
"Looks like BB has lost Cody! It's Sierra vs. Kait and Trent! Who will win? Find out after the break!" He grinned as the screen faded.  
When it came back, Trent and Kait were on the verge of passing out. "Trent... I don't think I can stay awake much longer. ...Night night!" Kait fell asleep as Trent shook her. "Wake up, Kait! Come on!"  
Chris said, "Looks like Kait has given up! It's Sierra vs. Trent! Who will wi-" He was interrupted by the thud of Trent falling to the ground, asleep. "...Okay. Sierra has won the challenge! Team BB: Meet me at the bonfire! One of you is leaving!" Sierra got up and cheered, hugging Cody tight in her arms.  
ELIMINATION  
"Elimination time!" Chris yelled. "However, this one is special! Since Sierra won the challenge for her team, she gets to pick who leaves today! From EITHER team!" Both teams gasped, looking straight at Sierra.  
"Really? Cool! I choose... the new girl, Kait!" Kait sighed, getting up and walking to the cannon. "Okay.. Well, it's been fun! But, Trent.. I need to ask you... will you go out with me?" Trent's eyes widened, at a loss for words. "Kait.. Yes, I will. I'll go out with you." Kait gasped, smiling widely. "Really? WAHOO!" Chef shot her into the sky, still screaming of happiness.  
"Well! Interesting. Kait and Trent are finally together! Cody is still heartbroken! Sierra is still a stalker, and Tyler is still an idiot!" "HEY!" "Ahem, anyway.. Trent and her? Kent? Trait? Who knows! See ya next time, on Camp TV!"


	7. Whodunnit?

**Camp TV: Episode 6. "Whodunnit?"**  
Scott had gotten up early to go search for the invincibility statue once again. "Oh, c'mon.. I know Chris hid one here somewhere! But the question is, where?" He was searching when he heard a twig snap behind him. He quickly turned, but saw nothing. Then he heard the leaves rustling in the other direction. He looked, but saw nothing. "I-It's nothing.. He isn't here, okay Scotty boy? No need to be afraid.." he said to himself. But just after the final word passed his mouth, something from behind grabbed him and pulled him deeper into the forest. "MMMM!" He screamed, being dragged into am unknown place.  
"Challenge time!" Chris yelled over the intercom. "Today, we'll be taking care of our poor animals that have been mutated over TDROTI! To help us with this, we have a former contestant from that season, Dawn! Now excuse me while I check some footage throughout the season!" He walked off to camera room.  
Dawn appeared floating down from the airplane, seeming to be calm. "Hello, fellow people!" she said, landing on the ground. "Chris has sent me to help you take care of these poor mutated animals. I was eager to oblige!" She smiled as a deer ran up to her and nuzzled her side. She petted it's head and it laid next to her and took a nap.  
"Okay! I will be assigning each of you an animal. You will have to take care of it for the rest of the day. You'll be judged by how well your animal likes you. Now, to assign animals!" She passed each contestant a card with an animal on it.  
"Lindsay, you get an owl! Scott-" She looked around for Scott. "Um.. Where is Scott?" Everyone shrugged, looking around. Chris ran out of the camera room, panicking and sweating. "GUYS! Scott was kidnapped by something! I think it might've Fang! Okay, new challenge: FIND SCOTT!" They all gasped. "Wait.. Will the person who finds him get immunity?" Tyler asked. "Yeah, whatever! And if nobody find him, I get sued, the season ends, and no million dollars! Now GO!"  
They all started running for the forest, looking in bushes and trees. "Uh.. Where would a kidnapped person go?" Tyler asked them. "Um, maybe the kidnapper went to get some food!" Lindsay said. "Yeah!" he replied. They both ran for the food court.  
Cody sighed, asking Trent "Why do they always work together even though they're on different teams?" Trent replied, saying "Dunno. You and Sierra worked together for the last few challenges. Oh, and here she comes now." He pointed at Sierra who was walking toward them. "Wait! I don't choose to work with her! She takes me. It's really wei-" He was interrupted by Sierra picking him up and walking into the forest. "C'mon, Cody-kins! We need to find farm boy!" He sighed, waving at Trent from behind.  
Since everyone else on their teams had split up, Bridgette and Trent had to work together. They had started their search when they stumbled upon a noticeable hole in the dirt. "Hey, Bridgette, you think something is down there?" Trent asked, pointing down the hole. "Probably," she replied, putting her foot down the hole. "It might be a tunnel underground! But the only problem is.. Fang can't dig." They both stepped in the tunnel and set off.  
Sierra and Cody had been searching when they heard a cracking sound somewhere above them. It was Scott; hanging upside down from the top of the tree. "SCOTT!" they both yelled in unison. "How did you get up there? And why is there-" Sierra's mouth dropped when they saw something dripping from Scott's head; it was blood. Then someone, or something, grabbed them from behind, tying them up and carrying them to somewhere unknown.  
Lindsay and Tyler, without surprise, had gotten lost on their way to the food court. "Umm, where do you think it is?" Lindsay asked him. "Uh.. Around this tree, I think! Then we go sidewards, then westeast, then, uh, outside in!" he guessed, pacing around every tree. "I think we're lost.." she said, looking around scared. "It's okay, Linds! It's not like theres a mysterious killer somewhere on the island! Heh.." He was turning a corner when something grabbed him by the arm, dragging him back.  
"Um.. Tyler? Where did yo-" The killer grabbed her arms and dragged her too somewhere unknown.  
It had been an hour before Bridgette and Trent had hit a dead end. "Hmm.. Nothing else left. We should turn back." Trent said, turning around and preparing to leave. "Yeah. Let's go-" There was a cracking sound behind them from the way they came. It kept getting louder; closer. Closer. Even closer. Soon enough it would catch them. "Trent," Bridgette whispered, "I think something followed us.." "Yeah.. It could just be a squirrel or something, right..?" Bridgette nodded as a growl and a roar echoed through the tunnel. "Actually, I don't think it's a squirrel.." They both quickly tried digging further into the tunnel to get away from the noise. They tried going forward, but it wouldn't work. Then they tried digging upward, which worked surprisingly.  
They dug for about a minute when they began to see light; not the sun, but a ceiling light. "I don't think this is right.." Trent said, looking around the dirt-surrounded room. They both looked up and gasped as they saw a cage above them. "Is that.. Scott?!" "MMMM," a muffled voice replied. "Trent, we need to save them!" She started throwing rocks at the cage. Trent picked up a rock, but it was slapped out of his hand. He turned around and saw the mutated face of an old contestant; Ezekiel.  
Trent gasped, quickly jumping away. "Uh.. Zeke! Are you okay, dude..?" he asked, slowly walking forward. Ezekiel glared and then jumped on him, still angry about Chris and all of the other contestants who neglected him before and after he was turned into a feral beast. "TRENT!" Bridgette screamed as the cage fell onto the ground above him and Zeke, releasing all the captured contestants, including Scott.  
"RAWR!" Ezekiel growled, trapped in the destroyed cage on top of him and Trent. "...Ow," Trent sighed, severely injured. "Oh, god.." Bridgette picked Trent up from the rubble of the cage. "Scott, I thought you were dead..! I saw you hung up in the forest," he said. "Dead? No, the mutant thing grabbed me from behind and took me here. Surprisingly, it wasn't Fang who-" He was interrupted by the rumble of the ground above them collapsing. They all screamed as they began crawling through the tunnel in a fit of terror. They barely got out as the cave crumbled, all on top of the destroyed cage and the feral Ezekiel.  
ELIMINATION  
"Oh, thank goodness all of you are still here!" Chris exclaimed, happy he wouldn't be sued. "Anyway, since Bridgette was the one to save Scott and everyone else, she win immunity! As for who's leaving today, she get's to choose!" "Again?!" Sierra asked, confused. "Yep! So who is it today, Bridgette?" He smiled, waiting for her choice.  
"Hm.. I don't really know who to choose! I'll just.." She did rock-paper-scissors to see who was leaving. She sighed, ending at Cody. "Sorry, Codester." He sighed, getting up and walking to the cannon. "Well, at least I get to spend time with Noah, I guess." He stepped into the cannon and was shot into the sky.  
"Well, that ends toda-" Chris's phone rang. He picked it up and ended the call after a few minutes. "It seems that the producers think that Trent is too injured to continue playing! You gotta go, dude!" He screamed but it was muffled as he was in a full-body cast. Chef picked him up, threw him in the cannon and shot him off.  
"Today was just as surprising to us as it was to you, folks! Zeke kidnapped Scott; just before the challenge began! We sent everyone out after him, but they all got caught, too! It was Bridgette who find the tunnel AND saved all the contestants; except Trent who was nearly KILLED by her! Mehehehe. Looks like we have our final 5, folks! See you next time on Camp TV!"


	8. Its About Dawn Time

Camp TV: Episode 7. "It's about Dawn time!"  
"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris had yelled over the loudspeaker. The remaining five all moaned and yawned, walking out of their cabins. Lindsay sighed, rubbing her eyes, saying "Is it challenge time already, Carol? I didn't even get to finish my beauty sleep!" She frowned, showing her bagged eyes and messed up hair.  
"Too bad, Lindsay!" he said, continuing. "Today's challenge will be what yesterday's challenge was supposed to be before SOMEONE was kidnapped." He glanced at Scott. "Anyway, like earlier explained, you'll be each given an animal to take care of. You will be graded by how much your animal likes you by the end of the day. The person with the animal that loves them the most, wins the challenge! Simple. Now for the animals.." He stepped aside as Dawn walked toward them, bringing five distinct animals; a deer, raccoon, crocodile, bear, and a shark.  
"Okay," Dawn said, showing the animals to the cast. "As he explained already, i'll be giving each of your assigned animals! Chris has already chosen them for you," she explained, giving everyone an animal. "Bridgette, you get the deer. Lindsay, you get the crocodile. Tyler, you get the raccoon. Sierra, you get the bear. And finally-"  
Scott's eyes widened, noticing he was the only one not called and the last one left was the shark. "N-Nonono! You can't make me take care of those killers!" he said, stepping back. "Scott, it's okay," Dawn assured him. "The shark is completely harmless. Shane here wouldn't hurt you." She smiled at him. Scott calmed down a little, accepting the shark.  
"Okay! One more special announcement: The teams are officially merged! It's every man and woman for themselves!" The contestants You can all go and, you know, do animal stuff now. GO!" He blew the horn and the cast scattered around the camp with their animals.  
Bridgette was in the forest with her deer. "I'll name you.. Andrea! I've always loved that name.. But... What do deer eat?" she asked herself. She picked some berries from a tree and fed it to the deer. She grinned, hoping the deer would like it. Then, suddenly, the deer collapsed on the ground as she looked in horror. She took a closer look at those berries and finally noticed, "Oh, god.. These are poisonous!" She facepalmed, heading back to camp to tell Chris.  
As always, Tyler and Lindsay were helping each other with the challenge. "Hey Linds, do you know what raccoons eat?" he asked, rubbing his head. "I think they like leaves and stuff! Maybe alligators like lipstick!" She giggled, putting her hand into her pocket and pulling out lipstick. "Thanks! But I don't think crocodiles-" She tossed the lipstick into the crocodile's mouth and, surprisingly, he liked it. She pet the crocodile giggling. "I'll name you Carol!" She smiled, skipping away with Carol.  
Tyler walked to a bush, pulling out leaves and fruits he could find. "Here," he said, shoving it into the raccoon's mouth. It gagged, immediately barfing into the bush. It finished, pointing to the food court. "Uh... You want people food? Sure! But I need to name you.." He frowned, thinking hard. He snapped, saying "That's it! You're name is Dale! It sounds smart! Like Tyler!" He grinned, running to the court with Dale.  
Scott had decided to work with Sierra, since she probably had a good idea of how to work with animals. "I studied in zoology just in case we would have a challenge like this before I joined," she said, oddly taking out 4 packs of marshmallows. "But.. It's obvious that bears here like marshmallows! Simple fact!" She threw two bags of them at the bear. He surprisingly liked it. "I named him Cody Jr! After my sweet Cody-kins.." She drifted into lala land as Scott continued bonding with Frank.  
"Cool, I guess," Scott said, rubbing his neck. "So, uh, can I have some of those marshmallows..? I dunno how to take care of a s-shark!" He shivered, hoping she would share. "Sure, Scott! Buuut, you have to promise to take me into the final 2 with you." He nodded, taking the marshmallows. "Thanks." He threw it into the shark tank. Shane ate it.  
"WELL! It seems like Bridgette has already lost her deer! Or should I say killed?" "Shut up!" "In other news, Lindsay is doing great with Carol! Sierra and Scott seem to be working together! And Tyler is going to steal food from the food court! Who will- WAIT! My food! You can't steal it!" He ran off to chase Tyler and Dale away from the food court.  
Once they reached the food, Dale immediately jumped into all the food and started filling himself up. "Calm down, dude! I'm hungry too!" He jumped into the food with him.  
Chris ran to the front entrance and saw them both eating like animals. They turned around and growled deeply, glaring at Chris. He backed up, slowly closing the door and running away. "Since when was TYLER a raccoon?"  
Lindsay had run into Tyler and Sierra accidentally while skipping with Carol. "OOF- Oh, hey Sally! Hi Scorch!" She giggled, petting her crocodile. "It's okay, Lindsay! And my name is Sierra. We're just playing with our animals!" She and Scott smiled. "I think the challenge will be starting soon," Scott said. "We should be heading back to the campgrounds. Chris might be waiting for us." They all nodded, heading back to the camp.  
"Okay, enough bonding!" Chris yelled. "Meet me back at the center of camp! Dawn will be grading you by how much your animal 'loves' you! And Tyler; i'd clean up if I were you!" He laughed, going to the camp.  
Dawn smiled, looking at all of the animals.  
"Okay, i'll do Sierra first. Show me how you and your animal connect." Sierra nodded, standing up and clapping. The bear immediately got up and did a backflip, landing on all fours. He roared, smiling as Sierra petted him. "Very good! You've trained him very well. You'll get a high score."  
"Tyler, you can go next if you like. How have Dale and you bonded?" Tyler ran up to the stage and played patty-cake with the raccoon. Near the end, Tyler accidentally screwed up and Dale jumped on him, clawing at his face. "AAAAH!" He rolled off the stage trying to pull him off. Dawn coughed, rubbing her neck. "Well.. that was interesting.."  
"Lindsay! How have you and Carol bonded?" Lindsay giggled, taking out her makeup kit and giving Carol a makeover. "We're, like, best friends! We do our nails together!" She smiled, putting lipstick on Carol's lips and doing her nails. "Well.. you're bonding, i'll give you points for that. Very nice, Lindsay."  
"Bridgette, you can- oh.." She shook her head, blinking back tears. "Maggie was a nice old deer.. Too bad she passed away. It was only a matter of time either way.." Bridgette sighed, rubbing her neck. Dawn turned towards Scott.  
"Next is Scott. How have you and Shane connected?" Scott climbed up the tank and put a spherical ring right above it. "Ready..?" Shane nodded, flipping out of the water and through the ring and giving Scott a high five while going back down. "That was.. amazing! You have clear trust for your animal and back. I think we have a winner." She smiled, handing Scott a medal as he grinned. "Congratulations, Scott!"  
ELIMINATION  
"Well, I think we have a clear loser today!" Chris grinned, shoving Bridgette towards the cannon. "Since you were the only one to endure a tragedy with your animal, you're eliminated. In other news, we have our final 4!" Bridgette frowned slightly, hopping into the cannon. "It's been fun! And making it to the final 5 was awesome! Good luck everyone!" Chef shot her into the sky.  
"Amazing! Bridgette KILLED a deer, Scott got over his apparent fear of sharks, Tyler channeled his inner raccoon, and Lindsay put lipstick on a crocodile! What will happen next? Find out next time on Camp TV!"


	9. So Long and Good Riddance

Camp TV: Episode 8. "So Long and Good Riddance"  
All of the remaining competitors decided to gather early in the morning for a congratulations ceremony for making it to the Final 4.  
"Congrats, everyone!" Sierra said. "I just wish my Cody-kins could be here too.." She sighed, going back to daydreaming.  
"It's alright, Sierra! Besides, what's better than a professional athlete?" Tyler grinned, showing off his muscles. Lindsay smiled, clutching Tyler's shoulder. "Yeah, nothing.." She giggled.  
"Well, I'm just glad I got this far without being eliminated or devoured," Scott said, rubbing his neck. "With Fang out there, i'm not even sure it's safe!" Sierra patted Scott's back. "It's okay, Scott! Chris would be sued if that happened! Good for ratings, but sued!"  
"Hello, Campers!" Chris yelled over the intercom. "Today we have a super duper special challenge today! It's just like the TDWT challenge; but with a twist. There will be one person eliminated today, as usual! But; each of you will be given an eliminated contestant. You will have to walk your eliminated contestant across a tight rope. If you manage to do so, you must give your contestant a smooch on the cheek and answer my super duper hard question! Then you win the challenge!" He grinned, pointing toward a gigantic lottery machine. "Oh, and one more thing.. According to the rules, you'll be married to your partner! Mehehehe.."  
"So, let me get this straight; we have to pick a random person from this machine, take them across a rope, and kiss them?" Scott asked. "Yup! Now, since you asked, Scott will go first!" "Ugh.." he moaned.  
Scott walked up to the machine and pulled the lever. He waited for about 10 seconds before he heard the muffled scream of a familiar queen bee..  
Heather rolled out of the machine, landing on her back. "Ugh.. You are SO going to pay for this, McLean!" she growled. "Yeah, yeah.. We've all heard it before, Heather. Now, put on these, you two lovebirds!" He grinned,tossing her a a white gown and a black suit towards Scott and her. They both moaned, heading toward the dressing room. "You can't make me marry him!" Heather exclaimed, rolling her eyes glaring back at Chris.  
Tyler was next to pull the lever. He waited until a cupcake addicted fangirl rolled out of the machine, her hands in the air screaming.  
"Woo! How's it going, dudes?" Kait smiled, giving everyone a high five. "This is the final 4, huh? Congrats! I don't need the million, just as long as I have Trent.." She smiled, walking up to Tyler. "Just so you know, this is fake, right?" she asked him. "Um.. Yeah! I think. I'm with Lindsay anyway, so.." He awkwardly rubbed his neck, looking down.  
"Uhm, anyways.. Lindsay, you're next!" She giggled, pulling the lever and waiting as a spanish bull slid out of the slot machine, chiding as he fixed his hair.  
"Hola, Lindsiot," he said, bowing before her. "Oh, hii Jalapeño!" she said, giggling. "When did you get here?" "Oh, silly Lindsay~, I was in the slot machine, awaiting you to pick me." He kissed her hand as she blushed, still giggling. Tyler looked from afar, frowning. "Lindsay! Don't listen to what he says!" he yelled. Lindsay was falling under Alejandro's spell, just as he wanted.  
Sierra pulled the lever. "I'm sure i'm going to get Cody! It's so obvious! Cody and I will finally be married and live happily ever af-" A muffled yell of a juvenile delinquent came from the slots. Sierra noticed that Duncan was there, so she quickly ran to the machine and closed the slot, preventing him from coming out and crushing his leg. "AGH! Let me out!" He managed to pull his foot back in as the slot shut and Sierra turned around. "So, uh... I need a new partner!"  
"Uh.. Sure, whatever. Sierra, go again! And don't crush them in the slot again, please!" Chris said, rolling his eyes.  
Sierra squealed as she pulled the lever again. This time, she got what she wanted; Cody came out of the slot, sucking on a lollipop. "Hey guys! Who do I have to pair wi- Oh, no.." He tried climbing back into the machine but Sierra picked him up and hugged him. "Codyyy! Were again united! Now we can be married and have our first kiss!" Cody sighed, whispering at the rest of them, "Help. Me..."  
Chris and the contestants walked to a part of the island that was never seen before; a kind of save haven for where all the unharmed animals of the toxic waste takeover were put to live. It had a stunning waterfall and a lush green garden in the center of it all.  
"Welcome, to Haven Wawanakwa! I like to call it that, anyway. This is where Chef and I live while you people rot in the cabins! It's the only completely unaffected habitat from the toxic waste exposure! Please follow me to the waterfall; this is where the challenge will take place!" He pointed at a thin line cutting across the waterfall, barely wide enough for someone's foot to fit on.  
"This is.. why did you never show us this.." Cody asked. "I couldn't trust you people in here! You could blow it up like you did my COTTAGE!" Chris shook his head then walked up the steps to the waterfall top with the others.  
After they reached the top, the contestants had to put on wedding outfits. "Alright! Now, wives, will you jump into your husband's arms? Let's hope he can balance you well enough; if you fall, you have to climb back up! So, don't fall. Ready? GO!"  
Scott and Heather were the firsts to get on the line and start walking. "So, uh.. what's up..?" Scott asked. "Don't talk to me, farm boy. I'm only doing this because it's in my contract. Don't think anything more of it," she said, smirking. "What?! I don't want to marry you! Queen B's aren't my style." They both glared at each other as Tyler and Kait & Lindsay and Alejandro joined behind them.  
"Do not worry, Lindsiot! We shall win this challenge! It's the least I can do for someone as, beautiful as you.." He looked into Lindsay's eyes as she swooned. "Oh, Jalapeño.." They were interrupted by Tyler yelling at them from behind. "Back away from Lindsay!" Tyler yelled, dropping Kait in the water and tackling Alejandro, sending all four of them falling toward the water. "AAAAAH!"  
"Sierra.. I don't think I can carry you," Cody said, unable to pick up Sierra. "Oh, no problem," she replied. "I'll carry you! Good thing you way as much as a doll!" She picked up Cody without effort and started skillfully but incautiously running across the rope, looking down as the two couples fell. "Yeah! We only need to beat them and we win!" Cody exclaimed, pointing toward Scott and Heather.  
"Scott! Hurry your farm boy legs up and get to the finish line!" Heather yelled, looking back at Sierra and Cody. "Yeah, I NOTICED!" he yelled back. "Sierra, theres only one way we can win! Jump over them!" Cody said, looking up at her. "Cody! Are you sure?!" He nodded. Sierra gulped and jumped over the remaining couple. They looked up in surprise as she passed over them, leaving them in second place. "Ugh! Great going." Heather rolled her eyes, moaning. "HEY! At least I tried running! All you did was nag nag nag!" They started arguing as Sierra and Cody made it to the finish line.  
The two ran onto a wide board plank as Chris clapped. "Congrats, love birds! Now; let me see the smooch!" Chris said as Sierra pulled Cody into a gigantic kiss. Cody wobbled backwards, almost falling backwards into the waterfall before Sierra caught him. "Be more careful, Cody-kins! You almost died," she said, rubbing his hair as he moaned. "Almost sure falling is better than this.."  
"Alright! For my super duper extra extremely hard trivia question, here it is: What's the name of the phobia of long words? 5 seconds," Chris asked, grinning. "Uh.." They thought for a few seconds but they were too late. "Time's up! See ya next time!" The board opened and the two fell, heading towards the waterfall. Scott and Heather soon arrived, still arguing.  
"Oh! We have our next couple already! Well, kiss already!" Chris said as Scott hesitantly kissed Heather on the cheek. She slightly blushed but it quickly faded. "Uh, ahem.. For the question, here it is: What's the name for the phobia of long words?" Scott answered quickly, saying "Oh, that's easy! I learned this back at the farm! The answer is hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia!"  
Chris's eyes widened, surprise that he got it. "Congratulations, Scott! You win today's challenge! Meet me at the bonfire!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker, informing the contestants in the fall. Scott accidentally kissed Heather on the lips from excitement, immediately apologizing and blushing. "Oh, it's okay.." They were about to kiss again when Chris opened up the board and sent the two falling into the waterfall. "Enough kissing for one day! Blech.."  
ELIMINATION  
"Mehehehe. Today, as another special surprise, I allowed the eliminated contestants to vote for today's loser! And according to the recorded votes, today's loser lost by a slim number; 4 to 3! Goodbye, Sierra!"  
She sighed, heading towards the cannon. "Who would vote for me? I didn't do anything.." Chris grinned, holding up the votes showing who voted for who; Lindsay, Tyler, Heather and Cody voted for Sierra. Sierra, Scott, and Alejandro voted for Lindsay. Kait voted for Scott.  
Sierra gasped, looking at Cody. "You voted for me? B-But-" She was cut off by Chef pulling the trigger and sending Sierra off into the sky.  
"Interesting! Betrayal, kisses, marriage, and more drama! What can a host ask more for? Check out the next _SWEET_ episode of Camp TV!"


	10. Surprise Feast

**Camp TV: Episode 9. "Surprise Feast"**  
Scott was seen looking through the forest, anxious to get into the Final 2. "Hm.. Guess there wasn't an invincibility statue this time.." He shrugged, climbing up a tree and carving it with his shark tooth. "Heh.. all that time wasted, and for nothing! I should be heading back now, I guess-" He accidentally lost balance and fell out of the tree, facefirst. He got up, rubbing his head and moaning. "Ugh.. Since when did I start falling out of trees like Tyler?" He started walking back to camp but tripped over something. "OOF- What's up with me today..." Then he noticed what he tripped over.  
The screen moved over to Tyler and Lindsay who were hanging out under a tree. "Lindsay! We made it to the final 3 together! Isn't that amazing? I knew we would, anyway" Tyler said. "Yeah! It's sooo cool! When we make it to the end we can both share the money and use it on lipstick!" she exclaimed. "Uh.. lipstick? I thought we could spend it on sports equipment!" he replied. "Oh.. We can use it on sports lipstick..!" "Yeah! Lipstick for sports! Heh.."  
"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris from the middle of camp as the contestants gathered. "Today there will be a little less brutal challenge! Each of you will have to make me a delicious meal since I missed breakfast! You can thank CHEF for that." He glared at Chef who was standing next to him. "It doesn't matter what it is; just make sure it's good! Otherwise, you're getting FLUSHED. Oh, and by the way. This is a ONE PERSON only challenge. No team work; that means you two!" He glanced at Tyler and Lindsay. "Ready? GO!"  
"Hm.. what would a billionaire want to eat," Scott asked himself. "Maybe I should just make the classic pancakes, eggs, and bacon! Pappy always made it for me when I was younger. Good times.." He ran off into the kitchen to get his ingredients. He looked in the fridge and found eggs and ham. "..It isn't pork, but it'll do!" He cracked the eggs and put them in the pan. He then put the ham on the other pan and continued cooking. "Heh.. good times.."  
Tyler had been looking around the kitchen for something to cook, but couldn't since he had absolutely no experience in cooking. "Ugh.. I wish I could work with Lindsay... she knows this stuff!" He continued looking until he found a half-eaten Poptart on the ground. "Uh.. poptarts count as breakfast, right?" He picked it up and put it in his pocket. "Heh, that was easy!" He grinned, almost sure he would win.  
Lindsay had also been sad she couldn't work with Tyler. But she eventually got over it and started thinking. "Hm.. What would Carl want to eat?" she wondered. "Oh! Maybe he wants an sandwich! With ham and stuff!" She giggled, taking some of the ham that Scott had and putting it on a piece of bread. "Umm.. Oh! And cheese!" She took a piece of cheese from the fridge and put it on the sandwich. "Maybe leaves too! And mayonoise! Muckstard too!" She continued adding random condiments to her sandwich and putting a piece of bread on top. "Done!" She giggled, picking up her plate.  
Scott had just about finished when Chris ended the challenge. "Okay! Show me your foods! They better be good! Scott, you go first!"  
Scott handed him the plate. "It's eggs, pancakes and bacon! Hope you like it!" He grinned as Chris took a bite and smiled widely. "This is GOOD! Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked. "I learned it from my pappy! You never know when it might come in handy!" he replied, grinning. "Mmmm~! Let's see what Tyler has too offer!"  
Tyler handed Chris the poptart he found. "Um... Enjoy!" Chris looked at him blankly, dropping the poptart on the ground. "A poptart? Really Tyler? Anyways, Lindsay, you're next!" Tyler sighed, rubbing his neck. "At least I tried! Heh.."  
She giggled, giving Chris the plate. "It's a sandwich!" "Yeah, I noticed..." He took a bite, then immediately barfed afterwards. "EUGH! Lindsay! This is horrible!" He continued barfing and dropped the sandwich. "Lindsay, you are eliminated! Go to the cannon!" Lindsay gasped, on the verge of tears. "B-But.. Tyler and I were supposed to be on the finale!" She complained as Chef picked her up and put her in the cannon, shooting her off as she screamed. "NOOO! Lindsay!" Tyler yelled as she flew through the air. Scott was in shock that he had gotten into the final 2 so easily.  
"I didn't even have to use the INVINCIBILITY STATUE!" He pulled it out of his pocket and put it in the air. "Yeah, I found it! In plain sight, actually!" He grinned, laughing hard.  
Chris cleared his throat, still gagging. "Ahem! There was a good meal, a poptart, and a horrible sandwich eaten today! I can still taste it.. Anyways, it looks like we have our final 2 of Camp TV! It's Scott vs. Tyler! Who will win? Who will lose? Will I still be handsome? The last question is a YES. See ya next time on Camp TV!"  
"Oh! Almost forgot! As a gift of gratitude, our Final 2 contestants are going to have an EPIC feast! All on me! Mehehhehe.." He revealed a room that was hidden in the side of the gigantic cliff on the island. Scott and Tyler both cheered in surprise and ran into the room, quickly sitting down and eating everything they could see. "This is so good! And you said I was a great cook!" Scott said, stuffing his face with chicken. "Yeah, what he said! This is amazing!" Tyler agreed, washing down the food with fruit punch. "Mehehehe, just take it as a gift from the producers! It's our pleasure!" Chris said, grinning as he walked out of the room.  
"Okay, Chef! Now!" Suddenly the doors in the room shut, locking the two contestants in. They both screamed, banging on the door. "Oh, did I forget to mention? This is the final challenge! You will have to find a way out of that room! Good luck! MWAHAHAHA!" Chris cracked up laughing as they continued banging on the door.  
"Hehe, surprising, ain't it? Will our contestants make it out or will they rot in their cage forever? Check it out next time for real on the next episode of Camp TV!"


	11. The Start of the New Beginning

**Camp TV: Episode 10. "The Start of the New Beginning"**  
The screen zoomed in on the room where Tyler and Scott were trapped. Scott was seen smashing random chairs against the welded shut doors whilst Tyler was just digging through the floor in hopes that he would find a secret tunnel. "Tyler, don't you think it'll make more sense if we tried to break the door open?" he asked. "Well, yeah, of course it would! But that's what they want you to think. You've gotta think outside the circle, dude!" Tyler grinned, eventually finding something hidden inside the dirt.  
"Oh, wow! It's like a thing that opens stuff!" Tyler said, pulling a ring full of keys from the patch of dirt. "I think we can open the door with it!" Scott watched in amazement as Tyler managed to put the key in the lock and push the door open.  
"Wow.. maybe you aren't that dumb!" Scott grinned, patting Tyler on the shoulder as he walked out into what seemed to be where they were before they were locked inside. "Chris! We made it out!" Scott yelled, but there was no reply. "You think he had to go to the bathroom?" "Of course not, Tyl-"  
The ground shook as if there was an earthquake going on. They both fell to the ground, looking around to see if anyone else was near them. But nobody was. It was apparently only the two of them, lost in the middle of an earthquake. Soon enough, it started to end and they both got up, still very confused and queasy. They both fell into an awkward silence, both looking around for any sign of civilization.  
The intercom broke the silence. Chris was talking. "H-Hello? Is this on?" He coughed and continued to speak. "Hello, final 2 contestants! As you already see and know, you're 'lost' in the middle of the forest. You're 10th and final challenge is to find you're way back to camp; alone or together! Take notice that only one person will win; the first one to make it into camp borders will be that person. The other competitor- if they made it back in one piece- will not win the million dollars and will have to watch in despair as their rival wins it instead. Simple enough, right? READY, SET, GO!"  
They both looked at each other, unnerved about Chris' statement. "Did he just say 'If we make it back in one piece?'" Tyler asked, his legs shaking slightly. "I-I wouldn't worry about that.. he's probably just trying to make us scared. It'll boost his ratings!..." Scott answered, unsure if he was right or not.  
"Well, uh.. I guess this is it, eh? We have to split up.." Scott said, starting to walk towards where he thought the camp was. "Yeah, I guess so. But the camp is that way.." He pointed in the opposite direction.  
"No no, I think it's this way. If you want to take your chances, go ahead. But my master camp-finding skills will help me win no matter what," he replied, still walking. "Alright! If you say so." Tyler started jogging, jumping over logs and whatnot. "I'm going to find the camp!" they both said in unison, glaring from behind.  
SCOTT  
He was walking through the forest when he heard a rustling noise from behind him. "W-Who is that?" He quickly turned around to see nothing.  
"Maybe it's just Tyler. I knew he'd choose the right path in the end!" He grinned, turning around. What he saw nearly made him pass out. It was the evil, human eating monster land shark that we all hate; Fang.  
Scott yelped and tried backing up and running away but he was too slow. Fang picked him up, glaring deeply into his eyes. "W-What do you want from me, F-Fang?" he asked quietly, his face covered in fear and sweat.  
His glare deepened, holding Scott even tighter in his grasp. Scott tried to wiggle to wiggle out of his grip, and succeeded by squeezing out of his shirt and started to make a run for it. He looked behind it, seeing that he was no longer there. It was too late before he noticed he was again in front of him. Fang quickly threw him up in the air, got out a huge piece of wood and smacked Scott further out into the air, grinning.  
Scott's yells could be heard almost all around the forest, but you could still hear Fang's faint chuckle as he saw him fly through the sky, where he'd fall unknown.  
TYLER  
Tyler was walking through the forest, looking pretty terrified from the noises he'd previously heard. At first, it was an owl; but he started hearing what sounded like wolves and rustling sounds emitting from deeper in the forest.  
"Uh.. it's okay, Tyler! It's probably Scott trying to scare me! But it won't work because i'm afraid of NOTHING!" He waved his arms in the air as he yelled, running through the forest. He accidentally tripped over a trap Scott had placed to try and catch Fang, but he obviously didn't fall for. Tyler was launched through the air, his scream echoing through the treetops.  
ENDING  
Chris could hear both of their screams all the way from camp. He scratched his head, looking up in confusion. "Where is all that coming from?" The words scarcely passed his mouth as he saw both Tyler and Scott flying through the air. They were both screaming as they hit each other mid-flight and they both fell to the ground, a few feet away from the camp borders.  
They both started to crawl toward the borderlines, each of them determined to win. Scott had fallen closer to the line, but before he could pass, Fang ran out from the forest and blocked his path. "G-Get out of the way, Fang!" he screamed, trying to crawl out of his way. Nevertheless, Fang picked him up and threw him a little farther out; maybe 10 feet. This gave Tyler the advantage, and since he had advanced skill with his fingers, he already had one.  
Tyler eventually passed the finish line and immediately yelled in joy. "It's officially official, everyone! Tyler has won the very special season of Camp TV! Against all the odds, against all of the other contestants, and against the fact that he's a terrible athlete," Tyler glared at him, "he has won the million dollars!" He dropped the suitcase on Tyler's head and he passed out immediately. Chris looked down and shrugged, looking back at the screen.  
"Well, this is it guys! Out of 14 fan-favorite and an all-new contestant, he has triumphed above them all. Who would have guessed? Mehehehe. Definitely a shocker. Anyways, whether there'll be another season is currently unknown! Maybe so, maybe not. But only time will tell. We'll probably see you next time on the next season of Total Drama!"  
The screen showed a yelling Tyler, carrying the million dollar case while hanging from the rope on a helicopter. "This is so awesome, dudes! I couldn't have won without all of y-" He accidentally let go of the rope and plummeted into the lake. "OOF. Uh, well, thanks anyway!" His eyes widened as he swam away from an army of sharks, with Fang as the leader. Scott was seen on top of Fang's head, apparently giving him orders. "Uh, yeah. Long story, but now Fang and I are friends! Now, attack Tyler!" He grinned as they continued to chase him while the screen faded to black.


End file.
